Pin/Gallery
Assets IMG_7425.PNG Old_Pin_Body.png IMG_8700.PNG Pin eating ice cake.png Pin Icon.png Pin rolling.png Screen Shot 2017-11-05 at 6.50.48 AM 2.png Pin Icon Colorless.png Pin Above Colorless.png Pin Below Colorless.png Poses OLDpin.png OfficialPin.png Pin 3 Stand.png Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png Needle&PinRejoin.png Pin 5.png Pin 6.png Pin 7.png Pin 9.png Pin 10.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Pin 6..png EyebrowsPin.png Pin Jumping.png pin-baba.gif 1479040029549.png 1479154399123.png Elim106pin.png pin-runs.gif pinooze.png Pin IDFB Update-0.png PinIDFB.png Pin Idle.PNG Pin Pose.png PinWithoutLimbs.png Pin limbless angry.png Pin limbless hmm.png Pin limbless sweating.png Pin limbless what.png whitepin.png WhitePin2.png Pin intro.png Pin 024355325.png PinNipPin.png pin loser.png Pinnnnnn.png pin pin pin.png PinSitting.png C50F741B-46CE-4B7D-80A9-F6745B844712.png Pin angry.png thtrutyug.png Pin scared.png Pin scared 2.png Pin scared 3.png Pin_worry.png Pin_thatslazy.PNG Pin unamused.png 154291681268992836.png Cons and Pinet.png Pintokens.png thtrutyu.png Pin in BFB 11.png Pin in thought.png 154497908875674498.png BFB-vectors-023.png Pin holding seeds.png asdasasd (2).png pinpinpin.png Nip.png Pinbfb13.png Do-it-again!.gif Scenes Capture143.PNG Pin slap Woody.PNG Angry Pin.PNG Bubble_Pencil_Match_and_Pin.jpg Yellow Face Reassuring Limbless Pin.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.28.56 PM.png Oh ok.png Pinlaser.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-25_at_4.15.56_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-25_at_3.52.38_PM.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Pinsoutlineextendstoofar!.png Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png Be more careful.png|"Be more careful!" pinwintoken.png Flowercake.png 500px.jpg Icecakeeatingpin.png ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg Oh Great.jpg flying leaf and pin.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-25_at_4.08.31_PM.png|"You are a filthy, self-absorbed, unloving, dirty little-" image.rainbowvomit.jpg Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG Running Pin.gif BFDIA 5A Image 1.JPG|"We are tied for the largest team." Pinslush.jpg PinLimbRemove.jpg images_017.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|"Oh, its not my fault. It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pin in BFDI's third anniversary. Sunrise.jpg Tie.jpg PinFace.png Capture145.PNG Capture143.PNG pin before tlc.png JC0L85e.gif Pin favoritescreen.png Final Four in Episode 4 - what a cool coincidence!.png Image-1.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-52-28.png IDFB Gallery 6.png IDFB Gallery 5.png IDFB Gallery 4.png new_ship.png ship999.png High five .jpg Pin's and Needle's.png|"You mean A'' pin and ''A needle!" PenPencilPinRocky.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Pins sweat oze.png|"Pins sweat ooze, not water..." y her coin and pin.png Pin with seeds.jpg I have a fork.png Pin is dead.jpeg BB6F1870-E035-461D-9863-8BB0B2108F2C.png Screenshot_2019-07-28_at_4.06.42_PM.png PinHittingBasket.png Needlewithpals.png Seriously, Firey.png Screenshot_45.png Screenshot_2019-07-07_at_12.37.21_PM.png pin didnt like loser from the beginning.png i think i learned bfb 10 word by word.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.14.07 PM.png blooockyyyyyyyyy.png pin. terest.png FIREYS HOLDING COINY.png bandicam 2018-02-03 19-30-22-950.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaah.PNG Pin talking to coiny.png|"Our team is so 'Loser-centric', right?" Screenshot 2018-04-09 at 4.13.56 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-09 at 4.17.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-09 at 4.17.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-09 at 4.17.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 9.43.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-09 at 4.17.48 PM.png Pin_TeamIcon.png|Pin's voting icon IMG_4513.png Partnersincrime.JPG CoinyandPinn.png youstillgotit.JPG|"Which means you've still got it!" Icy, pin, coiny and ben.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 3.24.06 PM.png o......png than.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 3.26.52 PM.png Aw,.png PIN!!!.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-39-798.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-41-250.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-48-935.jpg|"Yay! Now I have three!" Pinstillhaswintokens.png what does gt stand for. grande testificate.png shes ._..png handn.png pin voice HEKC.png gt. i dont have any gt.png HJDFSDHSDFJ SHES DEFEAT.png uh. no.png how does she remember its been 8 years.png happeee.png Oh shti its cg needle!!!!.png oh f.png Pat pot.png she......png shes valid.png Pintaco.jpg ghdfjgdfgkdfk i m gonna cry.png wait did anyone. grow limbs when they morphed back.png AWWWW OH MY GOD.png why are they just. there.png O MY DEAR FRIEND NEEDLE.png fwend.png h,.png HHHHHOW.png you were th.png t.t.t.t.t.png PIN1.jpg 27BE5CF8-482B-4F88-83C0-20F04848A123.png BFB_Voting_PN.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.40.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.41.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.41.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.41.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.41.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.41.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.42.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.43.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.43.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.43.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.43.36 PM.png 15pin1.png 15pin2.png 15pin3.png 15pin4.png 15pin5.png 15pin6.png Merchandise BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries